FICWAR: Waterlogged
by angelicyokai
Summary: FICWAR! A storm. A reef. A deserted island. Two half-drowned captains and two unlucky first mates. Now what?


Greetings All, as you read in the title and summary, this is a ficwar. Flamemajic (the illustrious author of Nitojutsu) and I have both taken the premise of the summary and written stories based on it. There might be microscopic bits of Luffy/smoker in mine if you squint, but I doubt it.

* * *

"Alright you shit-eating Marine bastards," Sanji's rough voice bellowed from the Thousand Sunny, and ignoring the protests of the Marines continued, "the only reason that our darling navigator Nami-swan, Nami-sama to you scum, is keeping you afloat is that it would be unfair to the raven haired goddess on your crew to lose her ship while risking her life to save your shitty captain."

It was amazing that Sanji could bellow such scathing insults while gushing over his new female object of interest, but he managed. The cook had been rather disinterested in the fight between their crew and the Marine ship that had caught up with them. The two ships had stopped dangerously close to small island chain that was rife with many jutting reefs and atolls surrounding them, it had taken all of Nami's masterful navigational skills to keep the ship from bottoming out during the battle.

The 'battle' mostly involved Luffy and Smoker yelling across the water at one another. Smoker claiming that the Mugiwara were going down and Luffy retorting that the Marines hadn't a chance. It was pure coincidence, or the twisted humor of the Grand Line, that a large wave had thrashed both ships while the devil-fruit using Captains stood as far out on their respective prows as they dared. Both dared too much as the wave sent both Captains into the sea. Seconds later a double splash was heard as Zoro dove in after Luffy, and Sanji had witnessed a female Marine with black hair and glasses diving in after Smoker. It had been passing dusk when the event occurred, and with night upon them neither crew could send ships after their wayward members. Sanji had been gushing to Usopp about the raven-haired siren that he was now adoring when the Mugiwara crew had hear the tell tale scrape of the Marine ship hitting the edge of a reef. The pirate crew watched wide-mouthed as the marine crew failed to stop their ship, get away from the reefs, or even give distinct orders in a manner that was useful. Disbelief mounted as the other ship began to list dangerously to one side.

It would seem that while the Mugiwara consisted of people who were as capable and self-sufficient as they were loyal, this Marine vessel was comprised of Captain Smoker, his first mate Tashigi, and other. Said group of other not being able to handle a ship at night. Sanji and the others had looked on for a few moments pondering what to do.

"He'd never forgive us if we sat back and watched them sink."

With that statement Sanji had summarized what they all knew. Their Captain would never sit back and watch his enemies fail, even if it was their own fault. To be truthful, they all felt the same way.

Direction determined the crew sprung into action. With a cry of '_centaine fleur' _the hull of the Marine ship was covered with hands that pushed it away from the reefs, and with a '_strong right_' Franky pulled himself and Nami over to the Marine ship; one glare at the man at the helm put Nami in charge. Franky stayed with the Marines to make sure they didn't attack the navigator while she saved their ship. In mere minutes the marine ship was safe, and the Mugiwara were all back on their own ship. Sanji kept the Sunny safe and away from any outcroppings while Usopp kept an eye out for any change around either ship, and Nami gave instructions over a den-den mushi to the Marines.

Nami and the 3rd in command on the Marine vessel had agreed that, in light of their missing higher-ups, all hostilities should cease, and both crews should do their best to locate the four missing people as soon as morning came. As much as it pained everyone involved, getting stuck on the reef, or lost on a dark island would do nothing to aid either group, so morning was there best bet. It took some coercing on the part of all the remaining Mugiwara to convince Nami to not simply go out on her own with her waver, but in the end she agreed that with the weather being constantly chaotic on the grand line, she would be needed here more than any place else.

With worried hearts the Mugiwara and Marines prepared to wait out the night.

Half a mile away four beleaguered and soaked individuals were also preparing to wait out the night. Well, two were preparing while their devil-fruit using superiors lay unconscious and dripping on the floor of a cave near where the four had washed up on the beach.

Zoro had found Luffy in the water with relative ease, and was quickly dragging the smaller boy toward the island when he saw another shape in the near darkness. After a few moments he had realized that it was Tashigi, his second greatest annoyance, as no one could top Sanji in those rankings, trying to swim with the much her much heavier Captain on her back. Rolling his eyes as she glared at him and continued struggling against the tide, Zoro easily swam to her side.

"This will be easier if we work together." Zoro stated. In actuality helping her would only be troublesome, both in swimming to shore and later when the two marines were trying to rip the two pirates apart, but he knew Luffy would be pissed if he left these two to drown in the sea.

"How can we... possibly...work together...to carry two people?" Tashigi gasped out. She knew she needed help, and while it irked her, even more so for the current help that was available, she was ready to accept if it made any rational sense.

Zoro didn't bother explaining, as he flipped Luffy face up in the water and tied the boys arms together. Not with rope, but literally tying a knot with the arms at about wrist level.

Ignoring the female Marine's indignant squawk over Zoro's treatment of his captain, the green haired man looped Luffy's arms around Smokers neck, in this way making them a single object to pull.

"That ought to do it, let's get to shore." With that Zoro caught one of Smoker's arms and began swimming.

Tashigi was still a bit in shock over the pirate's treatment of his superior, but she did admit that this was much easier.

Within an hour the quartet had reached land, and after a few minutes of rest Zoro had gotten up, quickly spotted a nearby cave, and with the Marine's help had dragged the unconscious pair into a relatively dry place to rest.

As the conscious pair set about removing extra wet clothes from their respective soaked forms, Tashigi hiding a blush as she turned away while she rung out her wet shirt, and tried to ignore Zoro stripping to his boxers to get dry. Previous interactions between the two of them had not gone well to say the least, and if they could just survive the next few hours they would be able to go back to their respective ships. Zoro realized, as Tashigi seemed to settle in against the back wall of the cave, that unlike with his own crewmembers, he would actually have to speak to her if anything was to be accomplished tonight. Among his own crew everyone had their specific tasks in given situation, and any verbal interaction tended more toward name calling than actual directing.

"Oi," Tashigi jerked and looked in his direction, "I'm going to go find some water and food if there is any nearby. You go grab any fire wood around." Situation delegated Zoro made to leave the cave.

"And why on earth should I take any orders from you, Pirate?" Tashigi seemed to seethe.

"Because it makes sense, and you weren't doing anything." He shook his head as he realized that nothing would be easy with the sergeant major around. Was she stupid? Was it really that difficult to see that what he said made complete sense and arguing over it was a waste of energy and breath?

"Well pardon me but despite your assistance, which wasn't needed mind you, I am not one of your filthy crew mates and I have no reason to obey you." With a look one gives particularly disgusting vermin, Tashigi sidestepped the Pirate Hunter and left the cave.

"I will go find food and water, so why don't you make yourself useful with a fire until I get back." And without a backwards glance Tashigi stormed away.

"Moron" Zoro sighed as he made his way to the cave entrance; this was going to be one incredibly long night.

* * *

End Ch 1

Author notes: So we have the makings of something like a story. Sorry, if anyone has any love for the Marines, but I think without Smoker and T-chan, their ship would go down pretty fast.


End file.
